


Yoga Pants

by Dragonlingdar



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, Adam as a yoga teacher, M/M, Shevine, Sort-of Voyeurism, UST, can you imagine him in yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlingdar/pseuds/Dragonlingdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's first yoga class doesn't go anything like he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Pants

**Author's Note:**

> First Shevine attempt, in response to a prompt from a community on Tumblr. Yay?

Blake’s manager, and his wife, and a couple of his friends, had all said he should try yoga—it could help him get over his creativity block. It might even curb his drinking, which everyone but Blake thought was a good idea. He continually put the experience off, citing tour dates, exhaustion, hangovers—anything he could possibly conjure to mind—but eventually Miranda got tired of his evasion, so simply dragged him to a spa/yoga studio she found when they were visiting LA.

“I’m getting a massage,” she told him as they walked through the door. “ _You_ are going to a beginner’s yoga class.”

Blake rubbed his stubble to keep himself from saying something that would get him in trouble, glowering at the floor.

“Come on, hon,” Miranda wheedled. “It won’t be that bad. There’ll probably be other guys.” She paused. “And there will be yoga pants.”

“Yoga pants?” Blake repeated, and Miranda pointed to a nicely proportioned woman who walked by, indicating her skin-tight pants.

“Yoga pants,” she repeated.

“You’re enouragin me to look at other women?”

“You can look at the men, too, if you want.”

Blake snorted as they approached the counter.

“Welcome to exhale! How can I help you?” the girl behind the counter said in a likely caffeine-induced perky voice.

“I’m here for a massage, he’s here for yoga.”

“Your names please?”

Blake looked around and grimaced. It was all so…so not him.

“Come on, hon,” Miranda said and tugged him along. She handed him a bag and said, “These are clothes that’ll make the class easier. Go get changed, and then the class is in studio 1.”

“Studio 1, got it,” Blake grumbled and Miranda pushed him in the direction of the men’s locker room.

He was glad to see that Miranda had given him the clothes he used whenever she dragged him to the gym, and reluctantly changed into them before finding studio 1.

The room was smattered with women, all trim and healthy and Blake felt even ‘huskier’ than he usually did.

“Hi, is this your first time?”

Blake looked down slightly to find himself looking at another man—a really attractive man.

“Uh, yeah,” Blake said. “The missus dragged me here…”

“Well, it’s good to try something new,” the other man told him as he held out his hand. “I’m Adam—the instructor.”

Blake’s eyebrows rose slightly and he took Adam’s hand. “Blake.”

“Alright, you’re going to need a few things to do this correctly.”

Blake took the blocks and mat Adam handed him.

“Now, don’t do anything that you don’t feel comfortable doing—but that’s not an excuse to just sit on the mat and do nothing. Just try the positions; you can look at the others or me. I’ll also come around the room to help out. Do you have an injuries or conditions I should know about?”

Blake paused. “People say I have a drinking problem.”

Adam’s eyes smiled even if he didn’t. “Yoga is a good way to start a lifestyle change. It could help out.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Blake said dismissively.

“Keep your mind open,” Adam said before turning away to greet a woman who seemed like a regular.

Blake found a spot in the back of the room and set himself up there—just because he _had_ to be there didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

More women filtered in and Blake finally understood what Miranda had meant by using yoga pants as a motivation to deal with trying to twist himself into unnatural positions. He might look stupid doing yoga—they wouldn’t.

Soft music filled the room and Adam closed the door to the outside and walked to the front of the room.

After just a few moments, Blake decided that watching Adam was actually better than watching the other women. The man had a ridiculously tone physique and Blake was sure that some of the women were in class more to ogle Adam than to actually do yoga.

He knew he would be doing that. He kind of already was.

Blake honestly tried to do the poses, and nearly jumped when Adam addressed _him_ directly, giving him encouragement as he, Blake, struggled for a particular pose. It surprised him even more when Adam actually touched him to adjust his pose just slightly.

After that, Blake never looked anywhere else.

Adam strolled through the contorted bodies, his gait easy and sensuous. He made the postures look effortless and natural and Blake’s palms itched to run over Adam’s stomach as his abs tensed as he held a position. The definition in his arms and leg, the firm lines of his back and butt, his bright, boyish grin, and the elaborate, beautiful tattoos that littered Adam’s lithe form all made Blake wonder how long he could delay staying in LA.

_Surely Miranda won’t mind me takin an interest in my health…_

He was genuinely sad when the class ended with a foreign word and the women rolled up the mats with practiced ease, chatting with each other and some briefly flirting with Adam.

“You doing okay, man?”

Blake turned to face Adam, he having been putting the mats in the pile the women had created, and gave Adam a lop-sided smile.

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I mean, I don’t really see the point of yoga. It’s just…” Blake made hand-gestures that demonstrated unnatural tangles. “How can people _like_ doin that to their body?”

Adam grinned. “Give it a few more tries.”

Blake’s mouth was moving before he could stop it: “Do you teach a lot?”

“Yeah, I work a three days here, two at another location in the city.”

“Do you always teach beginner’s class?”

“No, not always. But, it’s good to try out different teachers.”

“But I liked _you_ as a teacher.”

“Aw, thanks,” Adam said.

“No, really,” Blake said. “I liked you a lot.”

“Everyone teaches differently. Maybe you’ll like someone else better.”

“I dunno,” Blake murmured, realizing how close Adam was to him.

 _He smells good,_ Blake thought distantly, the sweat and heat radiating off of Adam strangely alluring.

“We offer private lessons, you know.”

“You do?”

Adam smiled and gestured that they should leave the studio so other people could set up. “We do.”

Being alone in a room with Adam, Adam’s hands adjusting his body, talking and encouraging only _him_ …

“I’ll look into that,” Blake said, putting a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “I’m not gonna be in LA for much longer, though.”

“Well, exhale has other locations throughout the country, so if you really want to get an idea of what yoga can do for you, try it out some more.”

“I guess,” Blake said and let his hand fall away.

“Hey, are you free later today?” Adam asked, grabbing his wrist before Blake could turn towards the locker room.

Blake thought. “I dunno. I think my manager has a few things scheduled for me.”

Adam hummed. “Well, have a good day, then.”

“Can I…er, have a way to get in touch with you? I might find some time…”

Adam handed over his cell phone number, and Blake gave his own in return.

“Text message is best,” Adam said.

Blake nodded. “You didn’t give me a fake number, did you?”

Adam laughed. “Did you?”

Blake shook his head. “You…can text me to, if you want.”

“Got it.”

“Thanks for the class.”

“You’re welcome.”

Blake was sad to let the conversation drop, but Adam had been called away and Blake needed a shower, and not to get himself clean.

“Did you have a good class?” Miranda asked when he met her out in the lobby, where she was paying for her service and his yoga experience.

“I guess,” Blake hedged. “It’s just dang uncomfortable.”

“Even with the yoga pants?”

“Even with the yoga pants.”

Miranda laughed and patted his forearm affectionately.

“Did you have a good massage?” Blake asked.

“Yes! The flights just kill my back…”

Blake wasn’t sure if he felt guilty or not about the newest number in his phone’s directory. It probably wouldn’t go anywhere—hopefully it wouldn’t, really.

“I liked the teacher, though,” Blake confessed. “He was good at dealin with a fatty like me.”

“Blake,” Miranda sighed. “You’re not fat.”  
Blake shrugged. “So, what else is on the schedule for today?”

As Miranda rattled off his official and unofficial appointments (she was a good as his manager), he fixed on a block of time after dinner.

_Maybe…_

It was silly, though. Adam would never say ‘yes’ and he (Blake) was married, for fuck’s sake.

And yet, he found himself texting Adam as he and Miranda sat in a taxi to their next destination, Miranda scrolling on her own phone. As Blake pressed ‘send’ he expected to be ignored. So, when he received a ping just a few minutes later, he was astonished to find Adam’s name in the alert.

_Man, I’m so screwed._


End file.
